Demons Love?
by Bluefirescales
Summary: Just your average teenage girl with an average family. But what will happen when her favorite anime becomes real. AND KIDNAPS HER! *dramatic music* Will she fall for a certain red-eyed demon? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Hi there!

**A/N: Hey! It's Danny here! I wrote this story a while ago and thought it would be fun to add it here! ****_This is the way i do thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot and my OC. Now onto the story.**

Hi! I'm Katrina Nyx, but you can call me Kat! I have long black hair and bright blue eyes. I get pushed around at school because of my eyes but I try not to let that get to me. I am 16 years old and a little tall for my age but that's okay! I love to wear baseball caps and never leave the house without one!

I live at a small family farm in a small town in Kansas. I have a dog named Phantom after a character in my favorite anime. I'm not homeschooled like my friend from the West Farm, but instead I walk to school. It's 4 miles but that's ok! I've always liked running. Oh! And the color black and animals and tv and anime and mangas... but I'm getting off track. I live with my parents, Emily and Robert Nyx. I don't have many friends but I try not to let that bother me. I really like to play outside in the sunshine but I love the mysteries of night even more, that kinda makes sense cause my last name means night. I love climbing on the roof of my house and looking at the stars.

My room is decorated with black painted walls and posters of animes. I have a small computer so I can contact the other farms around. I also have a small black-painted chest up against the wall. Next to that, I have a big window with black drapes. I have a bookshelf full of books and anime. I have a tv in my room. It's not very big but hey, it's all I got.

I have two favorite horses. One is a tan horse named Pancakes. The other one is a black horse named Midnight. I actually found Midnight as a foal when I was outside doing chores. I tied a rope around his neck and led him to the stables where I put him while I asked my parents if I could keep him or not. They said yes, but that I'd have to train him.

This is me in a nutshell. Well, I better get going. Bye!

A/N: I don't know how good this is... I'm kinda skeptical so please tell me what you think. The actual first chapter will be up today at least. I just wanted you guys to be able to imagine her. Okay, enough rambling for now. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Usual Routine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot and my OC. Now onto the story. Thoughts**

(Kat's p.o.v.)

Beep, beep, beep, I hear the alarm clock. I yawn and reluctantly get out of bed. The time was 3:00 A.M. _Time to start another day. _I got up and went to my chest. I picked out a white Hello Kitty shirt and some pink denim shorts. _Perfect! It's just my style!. _I then went into my closet and studied my wall of baseball caps. _Which one should I wear today? _Phantom decides to walk in. "Which one should I pick Phantom?" He jumped up and knocked a baby blue one off it's hook. "That's perfect Phantom! Good boy!" I say and pat his head. He walks out and I put the baby blue cap on. I pull a mirror out of my closet. _OMG! It's PERFECT! _

I walk out of the bed room and into the bathroom. I pick up my hair brush and proceed to yank it through my unruly hair. _Ouch! I should really sleep with it tied up. _Finally I'm finished brushing my hair.

I walk outside to get ready for the morning chores. I pick up a bucket and fill it with water from our family's well. "PHANTOM!" I yell. He comes running out of the bushes, knocking me over, having the water spill all over me. _Refreshing. _I thought. "Oh Phantom, you are such a silly dog" I tell him and fill up the bucket once more. "Now could you help me carry this?" I ask him. He walks up to me and grabs the handle in his mouth. I reach up and grab a barrel of hay. I walk to the barn with Phantom trailing at my feet.

We reach the barn and I throw my hay down on the floor. _I wish we had a wheel barrow or something. _Phantom then set the bucket down gently on the floor. I pick up the hay again and toss some into each stable. I then pick up the water bucket and fill one horse's trough. Since my family owns a total of 8 horses, we have to repeat the same procedure 8 times.

By the time we finished getting the water and hay for all the horses, I was drenched in sweat. But there is still more work to be done. I walk to the chicken coop and shoo the chickens out. I reach in and grab out 4 eggs. _Perfect for breakfast. _I carefully open the gate and leave before any chickens could escape.

I run back to the house and put the eggs in the cupboard. I notice my parents are up and are eating pancakes. I stand there drooling at the breakfast food. I haven't had pancakes in such a long time. "Well come on, have some breakfast" my Mom offers. I sit down and put 9 pancakes on my plate. "Don't eat too much" Dad warns. "I won't" I say with a mouthful of pancakes. In a matter of 3 minutes I have finished breakfast. I get up from my chair and head back to my chores.

(Back at the barn)

It's time to train Midnight. I grab a small purple blanket from the shelf and a long rope. _Dad tried this yesterday and Midnight kicked him. I don't wanna get kicked. Must be careful. _I slowly opened the door to his stable and walked in. I let him know I was there by making plenty if noise when I walked up. It was pretty hard cause I usually walk silently. It's just a habit I have. I pet his mane trying to avoid his legs to make sure I don't get kicked. He turned to me and nuzzled my hair. Two thoughts: _This is surprising. _and _Please don't mess up my hair. I spent a lot of time brushing it. _I slipped the rope over his neck and led him out to the training place. I place the blanket over his back. He shakes it off immediately. "Oh come on, Please just try to get used to it" I speak to him. _I'm speaking to a horse. I am talking to an animal! That's it I'm crazy. _I put the blanket on again and he doesn't shake it off this time! Yay! I led him around for a while then put him back in his stable and washed him off.

I ran back to the house and straight into the shower. I started to sing a song I am obsessed with.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

I finish my shower and get dressed in my school uniform and the baby blue baseball cap. If I don't hurry I could be late to school! I grabbed my black backpack off the wall and ran out yelling "I'm going to school!". I started running down the street hoping I wouldn't be late.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad author. I know I said I was gonna update yesterday but some things came up. I will update another chapter today I promise! And Thank you to Sounder'sFemme for my first review and a nice one! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot and my OC. Now onto the story. ****_thoughts_**

(Kat's p.o.v.)

I ran to school at full speed. I couldn't be late again. If I was I would get detention and I have way to much chores to do to get detention. I was running so fast and not watching where I was going when I ran into the glass doors. _Shit. _I internally cursed. I got up and flung open the doors. I ran to my locker and threw my bag inside. I grabbed my Language Arts stuff and headed to class. I stepped one foot inside when the bell rung. _Yes! Safe! _I took my seat as the teacher began calling roll. "Here" I said in a bored tone when my name was called. I sat through the most boring lecture ever. Luckily for me the bell rung sooner than I thought. "Class dismissed" the English teacher informed.

I walked to my locker and pulled out m lunch box. I trudged to the cafeteria with my head down hoping Matt, Brandon, and Tyler don't notice me. I arrived at the Cafeteria and sat in my usual place, against the wall alone. All of the tables are either filled up or the people sitting there won't let me sit there. I opened my lunch box I packed last night and pulled out a warm ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, and a warm juice box. I tore off the straw and poked it in the drink. I sipped it thinking about the new episode of an anime that was coming out today. I munched on my sandwich and ate my apple. Lunch was soon over.

I walked back to my locker for the third time and opened it. A note fell out and onto the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it. It said "Nobody likes you, just go kill yourself, you stupid farm girl." I blinked my eyes. This is not the first time this has happened. If they're going to try and get me down I'm not going to let them. No, I'm going to have fun with this. I crumble up the paper and toss it in a trash can at least 15 feet away. _Booyah! _I thought. I grab my Math book and walk to math class. My math teacher is my favorite teacher. His name is . He would always help me on the homework he gave out. Not long after he started his lecture about geometry, I fell asleep.

I woke up to shaking me. "Hey Kat, get up. It's time to go home" he said. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep during your class It's just that I-" cut me off. "It's ok Kat really but school's over." I got up from my seat and ran to my locker. I grabbed out my backpack and ran out the front door. "Hey farm girl!" _Oh great it's Matt and Friends. _I trudge over to them. "What do you want?" I ask with venom in my voice. "Just wanted to play a game of dodge ball". "Oh joy" I say sarcastically. They then each pick up a ball and throw it at me. I catch every single one of them. This makes Matt mad. He walks up to me and punches me in the face. _OUCH! _I then grab his arm and twist it behind his back threatening to break his arm. I push him to the ground and sprint home as fast as I can.

I arrive home hot and sweaty. I run to my room and toss my backpack on the bed. "Why is life so cruel?" I ask myself. I walk to the bathroom to take yet another shower. I turn on the water and begin to sing.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I turn off the water and get dressed into a dark blue shirt and some gray yoga pants. I grab my computer off my shelf and sit on the bed. I turn on Netflix and watch the new episode I had been thinking about.

**A/N: Here is your apology chapter. To answer Ultimate Slytherin 2001's question, she will meet Sebastian in either the next chapter or the one after that. Thank you to everybody who is reading my story. Like I thought I wasn't going to have any readers. you guys r awesome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot and my OC.**

(Kat's p.o.v.)

_I must have fallen asleep watching Netflix last night. _I think slipping out of bed. I look over to the alarm clock. _6:00. _I walk over to the closet and almost trip over a sleeping Phantom. "Phantom. Watch where you sleep!" I whisper/yell. I open the closet door and pick out my 'I believe in Sealand' t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I put on my favorite pair of shoes (Black Converse) and tip-toe to the kitchen.

_Now, what's for breakfast? _I scan the room and find a partly open cabinet. I walk over to it and open it up to reveal the almighty pancake mix box. "Yes! Score!" I cheer quietly and grab out all the ingredients from the fridge. I dance over to the stove, turn it on, and start cooking the pancakes. I grab a clean pan and a wooden spoon and walk to my parents' room with an evil grin on my face.

I fling open the door and yell "TIME TO GET UP! I MADE PANCAKES!" while hitting the pan. BANG, BANG, BANG. "COME ON! GET UP IF YOU WANT FOOD!" "Kat did you have to wake us up like that?" my parents groan. "Yes, Yes I did" I say and skip back to the kitchen where I put the perfectly cooked pancakes on a plate and set the table. I get out all sorts of ingredients for topping the pancakes.

Dad walks in. "Good job kiddo" He ruffles my hair and sits down. He grabs 3 pancakes and reaches across the table for the blueberries. "How can you eat those?!" I ask pointing to the gross berries. He just shakes his head and continues to eat his pancakes.

Mom walks in. "My god Katrina, I knew you liked pancakes but I didn't know you where obsessed". "One, I'm not obsessed I just really like pancakes and two, My name's Kat. I don't like Katrina" I huffed. She took her seat and grabbed some blueberries. "Seriously! How do you like those things?!"

I take my seat and grab the remaining 6 pancakes and devour them in 3 minutes. "Nom"

"Katrina" My mom starts. "I need you to go into town today and grab the things on this list. I look it over.

blueberries

strawberries

paper plates

cauliflower

napkins

chocolate chip cookies

cereal

pencils

pads of paper

new sketchbook

potatoes

new or slightly used saddle

grain

dog food

chew toys

lettuce

milk

tomatoes

eggs

bread

cheese

And don't forget to pick up the dry cleaning

_This is gonna take me all day to find! _Mom hands me some money. "Now go, and I want you back by sunset, even if you don't get everything" She instructed. "Ok" And I headed to my room. I grabbed my black backpack form under my bed and check to see if I had everything. _Cell phone-check, water bottle-check, Swiss army knife-check. Ok all here. _I threw my wallet in and stuffed the money Mom gave me in my pocket. I slung the bag over my shoulder and pet Phantom and left.

I got to town fairly quick. I walked into the grocery store and bought every food item on the list. The cashier gave me a weird look. I guess it was because I was all alone and with a full cart. "My mom's waiting for me outside in the parking lot" I lied and he seemed to calm down a bit. I grabbed all the bags and set them in the shade of the tree just outside of town so I could move quicker.

I walked into the Walmart and grabbed everything else, well, except the stuff I needed to get from the neighboring farm. I buy the things and tell the cashier the same lie I told earlier. I walked back to the tree and grabbed all of the bags at once and carried them home. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. _3:00 P.M. I need to move quicker. _I set all the bags down and put the stuff away.

I ran back to town and grabbed the dry cleaning. "Thank you sir" I say politely. "No problem Kat, See ya next week" He said. "Bye James" I tell him and wave while backing out of the shop. _Always such a nice man. _I thought while unwrapping the candy he gave me. I popped the caramel in my mouth and walked down the street humming a song.

I laid the clothes on top of the kitchen table and made a quick sandwich for lunch. I gobbled it down and headed out the door to go to the West Farm. I arrived and greeted Ms. Jenkins at the door. "Oh hello Katrina, what can I do for you?" I frowned a little when she said 'Katrina'. "I'm looking to buy a saddle from you if that's okay" I told her. "Of course I'll sell you a new one for $450". "Thank you ma'am". I hand her the money and follow her to the back of the house. "Take any one you like" She said and left to go back inside the house.

I looked at the wall of saddles in front of me. A black one caught my eye. _Wow, this one is gorgeous, _I think and pull it off the wall. I head home carrying the 15 pound saddle above my head.

I reach home right when the sun began to fall. I plopped on my bed exhausted from all the running. I hop in the shower but this time I didn't sing.

I got out of the shower and found my parents already asleep. I went outside to refill Phantom's water bowl. I filled it back up and pet him. I noticed something glowing out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to it. It was a circle floating in the air. I went to touch it and my hand went though it! I don't know what came over me. I just walked straight through it.

**A/N: Oooooooo, cliffhanger. I'm so very sorry about not updating in quite some time. School started and I was having some ... depression issues. But you got ur chapter so yay! :) I'm gonna try to update every weekend. Ciao my little kittens! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The portal realm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plot and my OC. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. Now onto the story^.^**

(Kats pov)

As I stepped through the portal, I began to feel dizzy. I fell onto the soft grass of a hill. I lay there for a while before realizing what had happened. I looked up and saw the portal close. I pushed my self up off the ground and leaned against a tree. What I saw amazed me. There were big buildings and shops. But when I looked at the people was when I went crazy. "Holy shit! The whole town must be cosplaying or something cause I've never seen dresses like that!" I shouted.

I stepped down the hill carefully, adjusting the cap on my head. I walked onto the street, almost getting hit by a horse-drawn carriage. Wait, A HORSE-DRAWN CARRIAGE?! WHERE THE HELL AM I? I walked down the street confused. _I've never seen this big of a cosplay before, must be a convention. _I started to get weird looks from the citizens and I was like "What? You wanna go bro?". But I just got more weird looks. Like what the even heck. An old clock tower chimed.

I must be in like old-timey London or something! I wandered around aimlessly, trying to take it all in. I WAS IN FREAKING 19TH CENTURY LONDON! I looked down at my clothes and suddenly I understood why I was getting all the weird looks. Girls don't usually wear a black jacket and jeans in the 1800s do they? Oh well. In any case I need to find some shel- OMG! ITS A KITTY! "Yuisama!" I called. (A/N: he he Noragami reference. I love it sooooooo much!^.^)

I chased the cat all around town until it led me into an alley. Half of me was screaming :NOOOOO! Alley, Bad! and the other half was like: kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty,kitty,kitty,kitty! The kitty half won. I walked in and picked up the cat. It was a ginger tabby. "Awe, so cute!" I cooed. It was getting dark but I didn't notice. Something covered my mouth. I tried to scream but I breathed it in already. Damn it was my last thought before I collapsed into a world of darkness.

(Ciel's pov)

I sat in my chair waiting for something to happen. I was bored what can I say. Sebastian walked in. "Young Master, you got a letter from the queen". He handed it to me. I snatched the letter and tore it open. _What could this be about? _I read over the letter.

_Ciel, my dearest guard dog,_

_There has been a series of kidnappings of young children. We do not know yet what happened to them, but it pains me a great deal for this to happen. I ask you to find these people and return the children safely if possible._

_Sincerely,  
Queen Victoria  
_

"It seems like you have a new case my lord".

(Kat pov)

I woke up and saw nothing but white. My vision cleared and I realized I was in a room much like a hospital but with one of those fancy two-way mirrors. I tried to sit up but realized I was tied down to a table. I struggled until I heard footsteps and laid perfectly still. 2 doctors came in. They where both in hazmat suits but one was pushing a cart full of scary looking instruments. I began struggling again. One of the doctors had to hold me down while the other took out a needle filled with a green liquid. He shoved it into my neck forcefully. I screamed in pain. _Someone help me. _

(Ciel's pov again)

Sebastian and I pulled up to an abandoned hospital. This was where we should check first. We walked in and the floor creaked. "Hey! What are you doing here?" someone yelled. Sebastian easily killed the man and we moved on to the next room. What I saw was absolutely horrible.

(another Kats pov sorry)

I woke up in a cage. IN A CAGE. I stretched my legs as best as I could. I hit my head on the top of the cage and felt a searing pain. I reached up to touch it and I felt something soft. I looked in the broken glass in the corner of the room. I HAD CAT EARS! AND A TAIL! WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME!?

My bag was sitting across the room. It looked untouched. Thank god. I tried to reach it but I heard footsteps and sat back in the cage.

(and yet another Ciel pov)

I saw a bunch of cages with dead children in them. But I saw one still alive. She is really lucky. "Sebastian, save this girl" I ordered while taking off my eye patch.

(Kats pov)

I heard voices. I swear it sounded a lot like Ciel from Black Butler but that could be right. It just couldn't, could it?

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanna tell you that I love you all for reading this. I will try to update next weekend. See ya then! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6: An Interesting Day

**Hey so I know its been like what 2 weeks now, and you guys are probably pissed at me for not updating. *deep breath* imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry! I didn't mean to wait this long to update but school is literally killing me right now. Ok, maybe not literally but still. I'm really sorry so if I'm in a good mood then I might update twice this weekend. Anyways...  
ON WITH THE STORY! **

(3rd person pov)

Just as Ciel ordered Sebastian to save the girl, the sound of sobbing could be heard from the cage. Kat shook the bars violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Someone's actually here to save me! _she thought. Sebastian walked over to the cage and grasped the lock tightly. With a snap the lock was broken and off. He opened the cage and offered the young girl a hand. She grasped his hand tightly but gently, like she had barely any more strength. As soon as she was out of the cage she made her way over to the corner of the room. She snatched up her black backpack and walked over to the butler and the young Earl. Something seemed to click in her mind. _Wait a sec. _She thought. _These guys look a lot like the main characters of Kuroshitsuji. Must be some freaky coincidence._ Kat scratched her itching head and felt something sticky. She brought her hand down to examine it and saw her hand now covered in blood.

She fainted. The black-clad butler caught her before she could hit the ground and further injure herself. "Where shall we take the young lady, my lord?". The Earl contemplated the thought. _If we leave her with the Scotland Yard, the case would be closed and I wouldn't have to bother with her. On the other hand, I could give her a job as a maid considering the other servants are completely useless. "_We will take her with us to the mansion. She could benefit us in some way". Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "Of course my young lord".

(TIME SKIP! brought to you by food. food is good.)

They arrived at the mansion to be greeted by Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka. "Welcome home young master!" Everyone minus Tanaka yelled. "Oi' Who's this little lass?" Bard asked gesturing to the unconscious girl in Sebastian's arms. "She is a new guest. I expect all of you to treat her well" Ciel explained. They walked into the manor and Ciel yawned. "I will be in my study. Sebastian, Prepare this girl a room and bring me some tea". "Yes, my lord" Sebastian answered and walked up the steps and to the guest bedroom. He laid the girl on the bed and set her back pack gently down on the floor next to her bed.

Ciel spun around in his plush chair at his desk and looked out the window. He saw a dove flying but it was being chased by a crow. Ciel scoffed and spun back around to face his desk and the mounds upon mounds of paperwork. Just looking at it made his head ache. There was a knocking at the door. "Come in" he replied, his voice monotone as per usual. The door opened and the black-clad butler slipped in with the tea cart. "Today's tea is Earl Grey." he said before placing a cup in front of the young Earl. "Has the girl awakened yet?" "No young master" "When she does I would like you to send Mey-rin to help her clean up and then send her here. I wish to speak with her." "Yes, my lord". Sebastian left without another word.

Kat sat up in her bed and looked around. The walls of the room were a baby blue and tile to compliment it. _Wow pretty...But more importantly, where the hell am I? _The door creaked open and reveled Mey-rin. "I'm here to help you clean up, yes I am!". "Wait, Wait, Wait. Hold the phone". Kat said holding her hand out in front of her. "You look a lot like Mey-rin. What's your name?". "My name is Mey-rin, yes it is." The red haired maid said nervously. "Oh my god. Oh my GOD. OH MY GOD." Kat almost yelled. "Is something wrong Miss?" Mey-rin looking very concerned about the mental health of this girl. "Oh it's nothing." Kat assured. "Oh and my name's Katrina Nyx, but you can call me Kat! Its nice to meet you!" She extended her hand to maid politely. They shook hands and Kat remembered why Mey-rin was there in the first place. She slipped out of bed. Kat's left ear twitched as her tail hit the cool tile. "Nya!" She squeaked and jumped back on the bed. "sorry about that.." She explained to Mey-rin. "I'm just not used to these new additions". She slipped out of the bed once more and Mey-rin grab her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GONNA TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES IN FRONT OF YOU!" Kat leapt onto the counter. "Nuh uh. No way." "Miss, I am here to help you bathe, yes I am." Mey-rin said dodging multiple bottles of shampoo being thrown her way. "I can do it myself!" Kat screeched. "Ok Miss. I will leave, yes I will!" Mey-rin said while running out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Kat sighed. She lost her footing on the counter and fell off onto the cold hard floor. "Ow." She took off her clothes and slipped into the warm water. She was finally able to relax a bit.

(Time skip! yes another one brought to you by Bard's explosives cause if I was there I would totally blow stuff up with him!)

Kat slipped on her shirt and jeans and walked out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel. She rung her hair out and grab the brush of the vanity and began to brush through her tangled, unruly, hair. When she was finally finished she opened the bedroom door and cautiously stepped out. She wandered the halls for quite some time before she bumped into someone. She stepped back hurriedly and looked down. "I'm so sorry!" She said. "I'm just a little lost. This house is huge!". She looked up and saw none other than Sebastian Michaelis. Inside she was fangirling like crazy, but she kept her composure on outside. "Miss, the young master is waiting for you in his study" he told her. They walked down the hallway not speaking to each other. Kat decided to break the increasingly awkward silence. "So um, I never caught your name" she started. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Head Butler of the Phantomhive estate" He informed. "Oh, cool". "I don't believe I caught your name either, My lady" He said with his signature closed-eyed smile. "Oh, yeah. I'm Katrina Nyx, but you can call me Kat!" the young girl smiled up at him. "No need for formalities.".

They had reached the study by that time. Sebastian knocked on the door. "Come in." Kat heard a voice say from behind the doors. The butler opened the seemingly heavy doors with ease. They stepped inside. "...Hi..." Kat said shyly. "Um, my name is Kat." She told the teenage boy sitting at the desk. "It's short for Katrina". "I understand that you have no home here in London. Is that correct?" Ciel questioned her. "Yes" "Would you like a job here at the Phantomhive manor? You could be a maid. I assure you, you will get a room, daily meals, and sufficient pay." "Oh. well ok then." "Sebastian, Kat will stay in the maid quarters with Mey-rin. Also be sure to introduce her to the other servants" Ciel ordered.

Kat had brought her stuff down the stairs and was now sitting on the bed, next to Mey-rin's reading over the list of rules Sebastian gave her. Mey-rin slipped into the room and poked Kat's shoulder. Said girl turned around and looked at Mey-rin raising a slender eyebrow in curiosity. "I would like to introduce you to the other servants, yes I would". Kat stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slipped on her tennis shoes and followed Mey-rin to the entrance hall.

All of the servants were lined up facing her. She noticed Sebastian wasn't there._ Oh well, he's probably busy cleaning or something. _Mey-rin pointed to a blonde boy with 5 red hair pins in his hair. He also had a small blush. "This is Finny. He's the gardener, yes he is." She then pointed to another blonde but this one taller and with an unlighted cigarette hanging from his lips. "This is Bardroy, but you can call him Bard. He's the cook." She then pointed to a small grey haired, old man. "And this is Tanaka." She finished. "Hi Miss! It's great to have another servant in the house!" Finny said his usual bubbly self. "Oi, she's a cutie ain't she" Bard whispered to Finny, nudging him with his elbow. Finny blushed as red as a tomato. "Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said. "Well, I'm Katrina, but y'all can call me Kat". "I guess we'll 'ee ya tomorrow" Bard said seeing it was getting a bit dark out. "Yeah, sure!" Kat said.

She walked back with Mey-rin to the maid's quarters and jumped on the bed. She let sleep engulf her in a matter of seconds.


End file.
